The present invention relates to an installation for burning-out scrap metal, for the purpose of reclaiming steel scrap. The operation of such an installation permits the highly profitable production of very good quality scrap metal, in particular, without any sulphur content, even when automobile wrecks are burned-out, without excessive noise, without dangerous waste products, and without air- and water pollution. Thus, it is environmentally sound and extraordinarily economical.